


if you’re not going to sleep just stay up all night freakposting. same effect.

by unDeleterious



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bittersweet, Divorce, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unDeleterious/pseuds/unDeleterious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>the words for love won’t come any more</i>
</p><p>cross-posted from tumblr, fresh and hot divorce concepts for your favorites and mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kanaya/Rose

They marry at age 23-human-years and are an unspeakably stylish lesbian power couple.

In one timeline they get divorced three years later and spend the next three decades speaking of each other only when questioned, in poisonous implications about the secrets they know of each other. Rose stays single for a socially-acceptable year and then commences a long string of publicly intriguing relationships with various beautiful and fascinating women. Kanaya sinks into fashionable seclusion from which she produces heavily lauded works of textile art and gives periodic interviews to art and culture magazines, received with rapt attention by her fans. Eventually their icy public animosity thaws to public coolness and some years later they’re spotted at a highly reputed restaurant engaged in conversation presumably too witty to be comprehended by mere mortal minds.

It’s the first time they’ve made fun of Karkat together in 45 years.

In another timeline they stay together for 40 years, and divorce quietly toward the end of Rose’s middle age to pursue independent projects with all cordiality and best wishes to each other. they retain co-ownership of their land in rural Montana.

Both godtier, they sometimes stake the fate of their relationship on bets with various friends and with each other, periodically divorcing and remarrying with moderate but statistically trackable effects on solar flares.


	2. Dave/Karkat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: I've been advised this is a sadstuck (apparently most people do not consider breakups romantic)

Dave and Karkat’s divorce is, it is agreed, for the best. It is not exactly amicable, they are both hurt and unhappy. They still care about each other but the words for love won’t come any more, their well wishes dried up with too much drawn from them too many times, both of them with needing seemingly endless.

For a few years, things are tense. Friends don’t mention them to each other. There are awkward calls from Karkat to various secretaries, asking not to be invited to any more Dave Strider media events, and awkward pauses at faculty events when people who haven’t heard ask about the romance professor’s handsome husband. Divorcing in the public eye means the same questions over and over again for Dave, and they’re not much easier to answer on the repeats. Mail to Mr. and Mr. Strider-Vantas goes unread, dishes tend to pile up in sinks. After the first six months it’s livable, after the first year it’s not as bad. Being single begins to make sense again, not having that other person tugging at their hearts begins to make sense again, and they lean on other people some more and they start to prop themselves up. It occurs to each of them that maybe it’s important, when you’re leaning on other people, to distribute your weight.

At some point they manage to make some meaningless comments to each other at a Crocker-Egbert-Harley party and then hang out on the couch at the next one. They don’t talk at the one after that, and they do at the one after that. It is an incredible blessing that time keeps going on, that blood keeps pumping. They’re both different now and it’s good. For the first time in a long time it makes sense.


End file.
